Choices, but no control
by Shy and Lonely
Summary: Renesmee has been taken, but how, and why... and by whom? Bella leaves the safety of the forest and goes to the big city to find answers. M for a very adult situation
1. Chapter 1

Bella was worried incredibly worried. She thought of little else these days, where was Renesme, who took her, and why?

It was for this reason she had taken a job in the city, her family had thought her mad, Edward was stunned, but they all calmed down when she outlined her reasons and motivations. She had taken a job in a book store, not just any old book store but a **very **old book store. She believed it would be here amongst the old and dusty tomes she would find clues as to what had taken her Daughter, and why.

And so she found herself, of all places on the subway, in a crowded car packed with a sea of humanity. It was a cattle car , that would ordinarly strained her will and filled her vampiric senses with the sights, sounds and smells of people. A cattle car , packed to the brim with walking bags of blood.

The truth was, it did not bother in the slightest, she made sure she was well fed before each trip into the city, and her worry and doubt filled all her mind so she barely even noticed the ocean of warm bodies all around her.

Warm bodies? Too late she took note of the bodies behind and crowding around her, too late she noticed the smell of wolf. 'well well well, what do we have here fella's?, a poor lost leech' the warm breath whispered in her ear, far too softly for the humans around to hear.

She was surrounded, four large male werewolfs crowded in on her. 'So, ' said the leader' what should we do with her. Bella took stock of her situation, it was not good, these were not the tribal wolfs she was used to, this was another type of pack altogether. They wore leather jackets and gang colours , true urban wolves, she could expect no mercy from them.

What were her options? her racing mind calculated her odds in a fight, and she assessed she would have little chance. The leader held a cigarette lighter in his hand and wiggled a finger at her in a 'no- no' motion. Again he leant in close and spoke softly to her. 'yes you could start a fight, and it would get messy and then we'd feel the need to kill every last human on this carriage.' He nodded to one of his larger companions hey tiny he said, knowing the nearby humanity could not hear, if it hits the fan, would you start with that mother over there holding the newborn.'

Looking Bella in the eye he said, 'it's your move, just know that at the end, these people will be dead, and you'll be a pile of ash on the floor' Bella looked at the leather jacket the alpha wore, the colours and insignia, a laughing skull wreathed in flames. She briefly remembered Carlisle's orientation lecture about the city, of all the gangs in the city, this one was the most feared. What most people did not know what that the upper membership of this gang was made up solely of werewolves, humans were used in the lower ranks as cannon fodder, or food. She glanced around at the men and women surrounding them, many were completely oblivious, a few avoiding her gaze, most people did not want to know, no one dared cross the Skulls

Bella was truly alone in a crowded subway car full of people.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella admitted defeat; she was simply not in a position to fight, besides in a crowded train, what could they do? The answer was forthcoming when she felt the leader step behind her and rest his pelvis against her skirt. He was hard, and massive!

She looked around, everyone was unaware, or too scared to intervene, but with the tight crush of bodies her skirt and his pants were hidden from view. Bella focused on the young mother she could see across the carriage, just her face as she smiled and cooed at her baby.

Unseen hands reached under her short skirt, and she felt her underwear simply cut away from her with a small sharp knife, if she was human it would have drawn blood. Luckily for her the knife was not strong enough to pierce the skin.

The train stopped at a station to let off a few customers, and take on a lot more, the surging sea of humanity pressed in on them from all sides, she briefly thought of escape then gave up when she heard the leader whisper in her ear 'remember the cigarette lighter, and besides if you leave now you may never find your daughter' .What did they know? And so she stood surrounded by werewolves in a short skirt, her sex and naked to the air, just hidden from all the nearby eyes.

Bella remembered back to just before her baby was born, she carefully used a cream, and a razor and removed every hair from her genitalia, so now she stood in a waving lurching train with herself open to the air and it felt free, and terrifying

Again she felt unseen hands reach underneath her skirt, looking from side to side the vampire could not tell whose hands it was, they all kept their faces passive. The hands however knew what they were doing , they started to knead and stroke the soft flesh with great skill, Bella bit down on her bottom lip, no this was not possible. The body was starting to react, small bolts of lightnight went from her crotch to her breasts, and even though she did not need to breath, her breath started to change rhythm.

Panic charged through Bella's mind faster than the train through the subway tunnels. Her daughter was missing, she was in danger of her life, all the innocent men and women in the subway car had their life in her hands, and she was starting to get aroused. She was powerless, he could take her any time he wanted to, and they both knew it.

His member, so hot and hard was pressing lightly against her now, she had to get way. Bella told herself she had to fight, had to flee, that was why she found herself pushing back, it was to get away. He held himself in one spot, only the movement of the train, and her movements caused any friction at, 'must get away' thought Bella, although even she was beginning to question her motives. The slow back and forth motion brought the head of his member just about to enter, Bella was biting her lip in a daze, this is not happening she thought.

She felt him draw back and line himself up and slowly push forward until the head was starting to enter, almost…

At this point she felt him draw back, her skirt dropped back down and heard him zip himself up, 'What?" though Bella through a fog of emotion, fear, anger… lust? She felt the train slide to a stop, the doors opening to let in warm humid subway air.' This is our stop' said the leader, she didn't even know his name thought the dazed vampire, 'you may go now , if you wish.' He paused 'however if you would like to find out more about your daughter you can come with us, or take your chances looking through dusty old books, your choice'.

Bella stepped off the train to and watched the group walk off down the platform towards a door marked 'Danger condemned. Do Not enter'. She looked towards the stairs leading out of the subway to the night city air, and turned away, walking towards that unknown door.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella walked down the tunnel, to human eyes it would have been pitch black, to her is was dim, and oddly calm and soothing.

She was met at the far end of the tunnel by a blank steel wall with a single round steel door set into the center of it. It would not have looked out of place in a submarine, here, it just looked odd, and old. If it was not for the scent of the recently passing weres Bella would have been unsure of her directions, and so she simply knocked.

The large door almost instantly swung open, eerily silent considering its size, the massive man who had opened it shrugged when he noticed her looking at the door. 'Reinforced portal, nothing can or will get through this door, unless we let it' he said in explanation, clearly having said the same thing many times before.

Bella smelt a recently familiar scent and turned to find the pack leader standing behind her, odd that he was so able to sneak up on me she thought to herself. "**do you want to find your daughter?"**he queried, an nod was all the reply he got "**and** **will you do anything and everything you are told to do so? **Bella surprised herself when she heard her own voice meekly say yes, it was clear she was not the one in charge her, and she found herself liking it, a shiver went through her at that point.

Put out your hands was all he said and almost immediately Bella felt handcuffs snapped into place around her was almost a relief after having to come up with the answers for so long, after having to decide so many things, it was a relief to just have someone else tell her what to do.

She was led into a small room, the only feature a small single bed with a metal frame, here her arms were handcuffed to the opposite sides of the head of the bed, her feet were secured to the foot of the bed, then when she was spread-eagled on the bed, her gaze on the dim ceiling above, her clothes were simply ripped off her. The suddenness of the move took her by surprise, the cool air pleasant on her skin .

As if reading her mind he spoke again, the first time in a while '**the chains and bedframe have all been strengthened by arcane ritual, even you with all your vampire strength are no match for your bonds.** ' for the first time a slight feeling of fear and doubt crept into Bella's mind what if?...

Then a young female were, quite pretty came into the room with a strange looking device, it consisted of two parts, one she gave to the leader, and the other part looked like an egg with four straps attached to it in loops, quickly as if she had done this a thousand times before 'had she?' the loops were unclipped and the reclipped again around the young vampires waist, after the blur of movement has cease Bella found a soft egg like device strapped to her sex, the straps holding it in place so it lightly rested on her, this is odd she thought.

Then The leader , damm, she still did not know his name , slowly brought up the device and pressed a button. Lightning seemed to sear itself straight through the captive vampire as the device nestled against her inner folds came to life.

Great thought Bella, they are going to want to fuck me first before they tell me anything…. And then both weres stood up, and left the room, leaving Bella in a completely dark room , the only sounds being the buzz of the intimate toy, and the odd whimper that The bound vampire could not hold in…..


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter devoted to a friend that encouraged me to get off my rear end and continue writing.**

Bella had thought she understood frustration due to her androgynous boyfriend who too things far too slow during their courtship and was the main reason for stretching the entire thing out 3 books longer than it had to be. If she had not been in such a fog of lust due to the constant vibrations of the egg she would have heard the 4th wall come crashing down amid a tumble of metaphors.

But she did not , so as I stay in the background attempting to build a makeshift retaining wall amid a flow of ideas and nonsensical comments.

Anyway…

She had lain there for days, how long she was not sure, two days?, two weeks. She had lain there tied and bound unable to remove, or indeed finish the job that the egg seems to promise, but never deliver. Every time she was on the verge of an Orgasm the vibrations would cease, or change frequency, every single time. And it was on all the time, except a brief respite for 30sec while new batteries were put in approx. every 6 hrs or so, she thought. It was hard to think straight, and she was getting hungry as well, not just sexually, but physically as well.

She asked for for food, for a while she just got a slight nod from the girl , however when she barked her demands the girl simply got up and left the room, she returned a few mins later with a small dog, cold shivering and looking half staved. The girl explained "he's a stray, left for another night he would probably die anyway, its your call' all Bella could do was nod, too incoherent with hunger and lust to say anything.

The dog fed her, barely, but like an entrée before the main meal all it did was increase her hunger. "More "she almost grunted

"I'll see what I can do, but it may take a while to sneak a mountain lion into the city' was all the reply she got.

Bellas' world fell away, it shrank to the small room, then to her body. All she had was hunger and lust. No all she was became hunger and lust, and still not a single release.

The door opened and the carcass of a large animal was brought in, 'its not dead' said her captor, jailer, nurse? "we just tranq'ed it, we know how you like you food fresh" said the young, and increasingly attractive girl. Bella found her hands and feet unbound , but as the body was simply tossed onto the bed on top of her, the toy still continued to buzz happily away, 'I'll remove it in a moment thought the starving vampire, but first I need to FEED!'

With that she bit into the neck of the large animal wolf? She thought idly. If she had been capable of any thought other than to satisfy her twin hungers at that point in time, alarm bells would have gone off inside her head, but she was no civilised vampire at that point, she was pure hunger.

An so she bit and drank deep from the neck of the large wolf, as she drank she was only vaguely aware of it changing, shifting back to human form unseen hands drawing him away from her fangs'oh god' she thought as she felt her eyes blaze with a primal fire, '**OH'**' she sighed as she felt him slide deeply inside her in one long deep thrust , the toy had done its work well over a very long time span, there was no need for any foreplay at all.

With the force of an eruption, her eyes still on fire her orgasm hit her hard, and fast. She was left dazed, shattered, but he was far from finished, and she was happy to go along for the ride. It was a long and very bumpy ride, Bella was only just away of smaller more delicate hands on her and knew that the young were had joined them

The build-up for this had all been too much, Bella only came once more, even more powerful than the first and had literally Passed out

Time passed and the tired and somewhat sore young vampire woke to find herself alone, naked , but clean on crisp clean fresh sheets. She was unbound and the toy was, happily, nowhere to be seen.

To the side of the bed was a small stool with clean clothes identical to the ones she had before .A mirror stood against the wall. Slowly she dressed herself, and then turned to look in the mirror, knowing and dreading what she would see there. She saw herself, dressed as she was when she walked into this, same clothes, same hair but her eyes. Her eyes, as she knew they would be were a deep crimson.

"**Ah, good to see you are awake, I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day**" the deep voice behind her startled her, how was he able do that? Almost reading her thoughts he seemed to shrug and smile shyly. "**and sorry about the eyes, a necessary evil ,as you will find out** , **now on to business'"**

He then went on to explain that Bella was right , the Volturi did know more than they are telling, just how much more is unknown. But he was fairly sure that Resnemee was being held by…

I am a big fan of the old tv shows that left each episode on a cliffhanger

i am going to try to do that here, add some suspense


End file.
